


Pragma for the Heart

by CreativeSweets



Series: Consequences of Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Traits, Explicit Sexual Content, Hemipenis, M/M, Mating Plug, Naga, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Shota, Size Difference, YOI Omegaverse Week, that means snake dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Yuuri's Terrible No Good Bad Day winds up being the day he meets his destined one. Naturally.--------------------it's snake dick. that's it. that's all you really need to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it's me, I'm doing the omegaverseweek again this year~
> 
> A day behind, but this is written for the first day: keyword prompt - True Mate/Soul Mate
> 
> First chapter's the setup, smut next chapter~  
> Note: sexual content is going to be when Yuuri's young, please heed the tags/warnings accordingly, thanks!

“I don’t see why I have to be here,” Yuuri whines.

Mari tsks. “The new _Nagaraja_ is coming through our village.”

“Still don’t see why,” Yuuri mumbles but lets his sister fuss about him, putting the cool silver bangles over his still sensitive skin. “Just finished my heat, too…”

“And that’s exactly why, little brother,” Mari huffs.

“ _And_ my molt.” he tacks on, with extra whine that’s not all faked.

A molt, he’s had before, and while uncomfortable, is simply part of growing. A bit of a soak, sand, and rubbing gets the old, brittle scales off; it’s instinct. But a heat, as he’s found out, has a totally different set of instincts that _apparently_ outrank molting instincts. In addition to not really remembering the last few days, he woke up to his molting scales half-glued to him from the viscous stick that came out of him. Being _itchy_ was an understatement.

“…” Mari truly pauses then, her mouth doing that weird thing where she’s trying her best not to say what she really wants to, because it’s _mean_ and Mother always knows when she does.

The moment passes when Mari simply smiles and ruffles his hair. Now he’s confused, because normally Mari tells him anyways, but now she’s just _not_ and continuing getting him ready. A weird, heavy sense of unease knots in his chest and he opens his mouth to ask her what’s wrong—

“Ready yet, you two?” Hiroko chimes as she sticks her head into his room.

“Yeah,” Mari says, and then under her breath finishes, _“as ready as we’ll ever be.”_

Her tone makes Yuuri tilt his head in confusion, but he’s given no time to ponder it before she’s shooing him out the house behind their parents. After his eyes adjust to the bright light, the unease starts up in his chest again. Everyone seems to be looking at him, his newly dark scales that shimmer with iridescence when he moves, the few patches of light scales that spot near his hip that match a few on his shoulder. He slides closer to his sister as they move their way to the main square, silently wishing that his scales had stayed their matte, unobtrusive juvenile color.

Banners in all manner of bright colors are fluttering in the slight ocean breeze in the square. Chimes sound out from the bells hanging at the bottom of some, barely audible over the excited chatter of the townsfolk, from the gentle ocean breeze. His tongue flickers out on instinct.

A pause.

Yuuri flicks his tongue out again, because he’s never smelled—ah! There!—a smooth, cool scent that makes his tongue tingle. He’s infinitely glad they seem to be going towards the source of the smell. Fidgeting some more as they make their way forward in the line, because the _Nagaraja_ is just ahead, and the scent that Yuuri can taste only increases in potency, and he has no idea what to make of it.

By the time his family is actually in front of their new king, Yuuri’s worn red marks around the scales of his wrists from his nerves. He carefully keeps his eyes averted and bites the inside of his lip in order to keep his tongue inside his mouth.

“Well, this is unexpected.”

There’s a small chuckle and Yuuri furrows his brow at the surprise? warmth? of the tone used. Even though he _told_ himself he wouldn’t, he lifts his gaze towards the towering white and silver coil in front of him. Taking in the faint gold-colored diamonds that shimmer as the light hits them, his gaze moves upwards until he’s meeting the gaze of the _Nagaraja_ himself. Not even the bright glittering gem embedded in his forehead tempts his gaze. It’s like he’s just _stuck_ and he can’t breathe.

The world narrows down to just the two of them, to that deep, sapphire gaze holding his own. He’s pretty sure he’s not breathing. A hand shoots out to grab him—take him from his mate! _Mate!_

He rankles immediately: hissing and spitting, he’s pretty sure his fangs dropped, but it all stops as soon as his mate shifts and coils around him. There are words pouring from those pale lips that look so incredibly soft but they’re completely irrelevant. The dulcet tones are as soothing as his smell is. The arms adorned by gold and jewel-toned tattoos are as comforting as they first appeared to be—strong and supportive.

Absently, he traces the scales on the wrist in front of his chest as he shifts his tail in closer to himself. A larger tail also moves to curl around him and he hums his satisfaction. He feels his mate’s laughter as he gently brushes the hair back from his face.

Safe.

He’s safe.

Warm.

Mate.

There’s more talking, but he’s stopped listening a lone time ago, simply content to bask in his mate’s arms, his scent, his presence. It’s inevitable that he winds up falling asleep with the heat of the afternoon sun on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! Please enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: Prompt - Possessive/Territorial  
> ehehe, knew I was forgetting something ^^;;

Yuuri wakes up to a finger tracing over his brow gently. His nose twitches at the slightly ticklish sensation. Flicking his tongue out, he hums as he smells his mate. There’s a faint chuckle above him.

“Awake now, little one?”

Yuuri snuggles closer to his mate in answer.

A smooth tongue flicks across his cheek and Yuuri squeaks and opens his eyes finally. Bright blue meets his gaze and he’s left staring at a pale, pale face with too pretty eyes and a too pretty _nagamani_ and, and—

“Whoa…”

“I’m glad I meet your approval,” the _Nagaraja_ says with amusement.

The voice coming out of that too too pretty face is even prettier—all warmth and silky that makes his tail twitch with a need to get closer.

“I, uhm”—Yuuri feels embarrassment flash through him, he doesn’t even know his Nagaraja’s, his _mate’s_ name!—“N-Name?”

Immediately Yuuri resists the urge to cover his face. He can’t believe he’s so tongue-tied, now, in the private of a room, in front of his Destined One. What would his mother say? Mari would probably do one of those I’m-not-laughing-at-you-but-I-really-am cough thingies then try to hide her dumb smirk and then—

Long fingers tap on his cheek and halt his thoughts. Yuuri tentatively looks back up and takes comfort in the fact that _he_ doesn’t seem too annoyed by his sheer lack of—

“You”—he starts, and Yuuri once again grounds himself by watching those thin lips form words—“can call me Victor.”

“Victor…” Yuuri says slowly, enjoying the look of happiness that overtakes Victor’s face.

Slowly, Victor shifts so his larger tail coils around his own, the slide of scales creating a soft shifting sound in the quiet of the room. Yuuri grips Victor’s arms as the movement jostles him and brings more of their tails twining together. A low, almost painful hiss sounds out and Yuuri stops his fidgeting to look up at Victor.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just fine,” Victor says with a reassuring smile, “Just got a bit excited there for a moment.”

Yuuri’s brow furrows but he says nothing. It’s only now that it’s quiet again that he realizes he’s definitely _not_ out in the town plaza anymore.

“Where…?” he starts as he takes in the room they are nested in.

“The best I could do on short notice; I wasn’t planning on staying in your town for more than a couple hours before heading back to the temple.”

Victor pulls him even closer then, his tongue lightly touching his cheek, his jaw, his collarbone. Yuuri’s own tongue flickers in answer, sometimes catching Victor’s. The scent around them gets thicker, and Yuuri’s not actually sure if he can still feel his tongue—it’s all tingly. Fingers trace the line of sensitive, fresh scales below his stomach and Yuuri writhes at the ticklish sensation.

Victor simply hums at his reaction and continues to trail his pale fingers across the iridescent black scales. Yuuri’s breath hitches as those fingers dip lower to tease where slick had come out mere days ago. Trembling, with a blush high on his cheeks, he watches Victor’s fingers stroke and circle until one dips _into_ him and he squeezes his eyes closed as he keens.

“I—what?” Yuuri struggles to speak as Victor’s fingers continue.

“Hmm,” Victor hums, “There are people who would take advantage of you in such a state, especially since you’re my Destined One, regardless of your age.”

Yuuri bites his lip as he nods, too overwhelmed by the second finger that’s plunging into him.

“So”—Victor’s tail shifts even more as he speaks, turning him to be chest-to-chest—“I need to make sure you’re _mine_.”

Yuuri shivers at the deep tone Victor used. He’s also terribly, terribly confused. “But, you already have me.”

Victor says nothing as he removes his fingers from Yuuri’s slit. His confused sound gets cut off as he’s kissed lightly. Something larger than fingers nudges him and he reluctantly breaks the kiss to look down with a questioning sound—and promptly flushes all the way down his chest.

Victor’s—!

He only gets a moment to study the split shafts rubbing against him before they nudge at his most sensitive area, robbing all higher thought asides from fullfull _full_. Victor doesn’t stop pressing into him until he’s fully inside, only after Yuuri’s positive he won’t all fit—aches and stretches and twitches around them—and Yuuri’s thick slick permeates the air with a heady scent. Victor groans as he grinds that last non-existent centimeter into his body and Yuuri tries to understand what’s making those high-pitched, whimpering pants until he realizes that _he’s_ making those pitifully needy noises.

“Shh, shh,” Victor croons as he finally—finally—stills, “I’ve got you, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

Victor’s forehead touches his and he opens his eyes he doesn’t remember closing to see the high blush on Victor’s fair cheeks. He bites his lip.

“I’ve got to do this”—Victor rolls his hips and makes Yuuri see stars—“because I need everyone to know that you’re _mine_.”

“Yours!” Yuuri pants out hastily, because all the sensations filling him are all at once _too wrong too full too much_ but also _right_ in a soul-deep way he can’t explain.

The word spurns Victor into actually moving and Yuuri looses himself in the slick slide of it all. In the way Victor leaves bites over his jaw and neck and shoulders. In the way fingers tease at where they’re joined. If their tails weren’t so tightly wound together he’s sure he would just drift off as waves of sensation roll through him from his heated core.

Yuuri claws deep gouges into Victor’s shoulder-blades and pulls himself even closer to his mate for a kiss as the pleasure peaks again. The kiss is open-mouthed and _dirty_ compared to the kisses shared earlier and Yuuri can’t help but _want_. That want grows and grows as Victor’s breath gets quicker, the thrusts inside him get quicker, and Yuuri’s opening his mouth even as he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for.

“Please! Victor—please!”

His breath hitches as Victor’s eyes screw shut and his grip tightens almost to the point of pain. A loud, lewd groan fills the room as Victor’s pulling Yuuri impossibly further down and filling him. Yuuri wiggles at the strange warmth and gets a quick hiss and a mouth latching onto his neck in response in warning. It’s a different type of fullness, Yuuri thinks as Victor pulls out and he feels none of the heat leave him. He moves to poke at the semi-flexible plug that he can feel inside him, but Victor’s hands catch his wrists.

“Don’t.”

Yuuri bites his lip but nods and allows Victor to bring his hands up to place kisses and soft nibbles on the inside of his wrists without complaint. Victor sighs happily and gathers Yuuri up gently to coil down.

“We can clean you out later, my love,” Victor starts, “but right now it’s best for both of our instincts for you to just leave it. It won’t do any harm right now; you’re still too young to have hatchlings.”

Yuuri just nods sleepily at the confident tone and contents himself with curling and wrapping his smaller body and tail around Victor. They’ll have many more centuries together to sort out the details of family later, after all.


End file.
